


In His Eyes

by Synka



Series: In His Eyes [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, To Be Continued
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 一則亞瑟抱著梅林走來走去又想東想西的故事，也是一則接續原作結局後的故事。





	1. In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvonne_tsugu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/gifts).



> * 原本是空氣新刊跟風（由 [Saya](https://www.plurk.com/sayatsugu) 點梗），最後卻越寫越長。  
> * 本篇算是前導故事，詳細的全文待追加。  
> * 是一則接續原作結局後的故事，但因為私設如山，或許某種程度上已經算是AU了。  
> * 警示：NC-17，詳盡的性愛描寫。
> 
> * 標題來自[Saya的點梗](https://www.plurk.com/p/mnwkro)。

　　正在攻讀商業管理學位的亞瑟，他的私人時間屬於冰上曲棍球同好會的社團活動。一次暴雨天，正在做田野調查的他拐進了從未路過的巷子裡，那間徒有招牌而沒有店名的店舖就這樣與他相遇了。那是一間古董店，或者說這只是它一半的身分，它的另一半則是一間旅店。通常時候，亞瑟不光臨這類充斥著復古藝術感的店家，然而以大雨為契機，他在此處下榻了一晚。況且，他實在太累了，夜色也早已昏暗。  
　　自木板門上的窗戶能看見室內的暖色調光暈，以及一道倚靠在吧檯上的纖長身影。全身溼淋淋的亞瑟推門入室，厚重木板門的嘎吱聲響是那樣地陳舊，與門邊固定的鐵風鈴發出的脆響形成鮮明的對比。亞瑟此時總算能看清、聽清室內的情景，一位高挑的黑髮男人背對著門口，一手正擺弄著櫃檯上的紙捲音樂盒，一手仍然握著打孔夾；那些打過孔洞的紙譜迤邐到木質地板上。有幾卷用過的紙帶蜷縮在桌邊，被精雕細琢的木雕鎮住；那木雕的模樣是一隻栩栩如生的龍。男子大概是把樂譜修正過好幾回了，亞瑟漫不經心地思索著。背景裡有唱盤式留聲機沙啞的音樂聲，儘管那是亞瑟聽不懂的語言，聽起來卻無比熟稔。近似古威爾士語吟唱的歌謠，亞瑟臆測，彷若這種語言在他的骨子裡已經沉睡了好幾十個世紀。

　　男人安安靜靜地說著歡迎光臨，甚至不比他搖動音樂盒的手勢來得引人注意。可是當他轉過身，那雙海洋般亙古而原始的雙眼看進亞瑟的靈魂時，他整個人像是被時光停止了一般。男子的雙眼微微瞠大，所有關於他的動作都凝固了。直到亞瑟的精神終於被那對藍眼釋放，他注意到甚至連唱盤的樂聲都戛然而止。全世界都啞然了。  
　　亞瑟不確定自己該做出何種回應。表明自身來意的語句是那樣尷尬，亞瑟已經好長一段時間沒有經驗過這樣的僵持了。好在一旦他發出聲音，對面的男人像是立即被解除了凍結魔咒一般，眨了眨太深刻的藍眼睛。唯有在這個瞬間，亞瑟才注意到那對雙瞳是如何地美麗。是一種過於清麗而脫俗的美麗，一如老管家為幼年的自己閱讀的凱爾特神話般鏡花水月。黑髮男子纖長而濃密的睫毛擺動了幾下，之後的一切總算重新寫實了起來。男人露出淺淺的微笑，過於禮貌而顯得疏離。霎時，一股毫無根據的情緒湧現，亞瑟忽然覺得這種禮貌放在對方的神情上顯得相當不合適。 _不像他的表情_ 。這是一點也沒有道理的事情。亞瑟怎麼會感覺他們似乎已經認識了很久、很久，如同在世界尚未真正秩序以來，他們便熟知彼此靈魂中的真諦了。

　　抱歉，走神了。是的，正在營業中。毛巾給你，擦一擦吧，著涼可就糟糕了。一個晚上嗎？當然沒問題。他的嗓音年輕卻又在尾音的轉角裡潛藏著歷史，神情中是小心翼翼掩飾的快活與鮮明；但亞瑟能隱約瞥見那藏匿於反面的陳跡，如同重新粉刷過千萬次的石板牆面，有些遺跡依舊能透過鮮活的顏料，在草率之人不留心之處陳舊著。通常時候，亞瑟清楚，自己分明不是多愁善感的人，他分明也是那類忽視眼底下重要事物而錯過太多的人；然而不知怎的，今天的他竟能聽得見那聲線、看得見那雙眼裡的紋理。那些紋理幾乎使人錯覺是比銀杏樹更古老的痕跡。

♦　♦　♦

　　很難確切說明亞瑟再訪的契機到底是何謂，然而有一件事是千真萬確的──某些關於梅林的特質相當獨特，它們牽動著亞瑟的心弦，引領他再次踏足這間無名的旅店。他們以一些無傷大雅的調侃、玩笑以及若有似無的曖昧，在驚人的速度下熟稔了起來；但亞瑟卻一點也不意外。多數時間，亞瑟口不對心的言語與虛張聲勢的態度，總能使多數試圖親近的關係成為一場又一場失敗的誤解。在尚未觸及核心以前，大部分的人就會先保持一定程度的距離了；亞瑟自知自己遠稱不上是好相處或好親近的人。梅林以一種前所未有的方式貼近他的真心，逕自在亞瑟的左胸口行走出一道蜿蜒小徑，直達他心底最柔軟的部分。過往的亞瑟會對這類人感到警覺，他們太危險了；只因一旦他們住進自己的心裡，就能在見不到的地方傷害他。那種傷害是任自己尖酸刻薄又強人所難的言語，都無法彌補的心靈傷痕。  
　　可是亞瑟的心。亞瑟的心說它想讓梅林住進來，它會讓梅林在此處落地生根，直到它的所有皆為對方所佔據。隱隱約約有個聲音暗示著亞瑟，早在很久很久之前，梅林便擁有了自己的心，像是一粒尚未被灌溉過的種子埋藏於深處；而此刻所有的關聯與情愫僅是形式上的灌溉，他們早就走到這一步了。冥冥之中自有秩序注定了這一切的發生。

♦　♦　♦

　　待在大學裡的第三個年頭，亞瑟與梅林真正意義上地交往了。除去只增不減的親密的時分與週日早晨的慵懶性愛，本質上，他們的關係並沒有什麼革命性的改變。從未試圖掐指算過這究竟是正式交往過後的幾天了，因為亞瑟永遠都錯覺他們的關係是更有歷史的；他甚至都要開始遺忘在梅林之前，自己究竟是過著怎麼樣的生活。亞瑟有時候會認為，或許他們自相遇的起始便已進入交往的進程了；否則兩個人的生活怎麼可能比一個人的還要簡單，好似彼此早已摸透對方的習性般自然而然。梅林僅是報以他幾個露齒的笑容，偶爾會刻意掐他的臉頰，說著誰知道呢，但你還是得去街角的那間雜貨店買報紙和可頌給我，出門前別忘了為我倒一杯咖啡。亞瑟捉住他的手腕、咬他的指尖。緩慢促起的高潮餘韻退去後，要離開床舖簡直是不可能的事情，而這人怎麼就狠得下心呢。

♦　♦　♦

　　蘭斯洛，一位職業的攝影師、一位深受梅林喜愛的好朋友，在一次陽光明媚的週五午後來訪。這天的旅店幾乎沒有來客，梅林擁有足夠的時間以烤架為兩人燒一杯愛爾蘭咖啡。他們就這樣倚在吧檯上聊天，氣氛始終是不急不緩的；直到傍晚時分，高文拎著裝了紅酒的紙袋闖進來。之後的情景，就是左肩還掛著背包、右手仍抓著全罩安全帽的亞瑟進門時見到的景象──簡而言之，一團混亂。前腳踏進門時，亞瑟恰好錯過了阻止高文再為梅林添酒的時機；對座的蘭斯洛大概也已經到了忘記要阻止的程度了──如果他恍惚的雙眼能說明什麼的話。梅林醉得很明顯，他除了過度的笑聲之外，還有過度親暱的舉止；整個人都倚在高文的身旁。亞瑟帶上門、上了鎖、掛上關店的牌子、拉下鐵門，心情有點複雜。醉酒的梅林很難說服，然而他終究沒能忍住自己對於梅林頰上兩抹紅暈的喜愛。亞瑟沒有認可心底那惡魔的呢喃：這是純粹的嫉妒，你想他只在自己面前喝醉。  
　　梅林在亞瑟內心交戰時與他四目相交，搖搖晃晃地站起來想打招呼。亞瑟眼明手快地在梅林失衡的瞬間捉住他，就在要摔下高腳凳之前。亞瑟、亞瑟，梅林忘情地笑著，貼上來的親吻是那樣輕佻又年少，甚至還帶上啾的聲音，你來了。當他緊緊地環抱住亞瑟時，亞瑟甚至忘記無奈和不耐的偽裝。向蘭斯洛以及高文簡單地招呼過後，亞瑟忍不住地拍了拍梅林的頭，為了柔軟的觸感又多摸了幾次。梅林蹭著他的手心，之後就鬆開擁抱，轉身取過被高文斟滿的酒杯。老天，亞瑟心想，立刻搶先一步拿走了杯子，接著一口氣把整杯酒全部飲盡。高文吹了一聲口哨，還不賴嘛。亞瑟蹙眉頭，並不是真心喜歡這瓶酒，言語間都能嘗到其中的澀，梅林，已經不早了。我想是時候熄燈了。他正準備抬頭向高文和蘭斯洛表示自己可以幫忙他們招呼計程車，梅林已經握住高文的手，並且用期待的眼神盯著蘭斯洛，你們今晚要不要住下來？

　　終究事情仍是這樣塵埃落定了，兩人住在二樓的空房裡正好。原先梅林還想搖搖晃晃地上樓為兩人整理房間，亞瑟阻止了他根本連直線也走不好的姿態；最終仍是亞瑟去收拾。雖然給對方戴上安全帽稍嫌小題大作，只是梅林就像是隨時會平地摔倒的模樣，亞瑟認為自己完全有理由小題大作，他經不起這種危險的考驗。把自己的背包扔到三樓的空房裡，又簡單地打理了位於隔壁的、梅林的休息室，亞瑟就下樓了。他看見高文低聲地對懷裡揣著安全帽的梅林說了些什麼，對方毫無牽掛地大笑起來；他乍看之下是如此年少而輕狂，像是平日在他眼底揣度出的歷史痕跡全是幻覺。有些事情亞瑟不曾多問、梅林也不曾解答；而亞瑟卻知道，一旦坦白，所有的一切將不再相同了。  
　　當四個人中有三個是酒醉的，安全地走上樓梯儼然是新型態的救援任務。到了二樓之後，亞瑟都想為自己喝采了。分別之前，梅林飛快地在蘭斯洛的臉頰上親了一口，轉過身又給高文一枚晚安吻，笑容暈眩著；要不是高文及時捉住他的手臂，亞瑟想對方應該會非常不優雅地撞上樓梯邊的矮櫃、翻倒銅花瓶。高文總是在不至於越界過度的範圍內使亞瑟感到煩躁，這彷彿是他除了製作手藝品以外最擅長的事情。比如現在，高文在接受親吻的瞬間側過臉頰，也報以梅林一個吻，還是落在嘴角邊的吻。噢，錯了，或許早已越界過度了，亞瑟黑暗地想著，以安全帽敲上高文腦袋的衝動湧現。蘭斯洛帶著歉意的安撫眼神完全沒有起到效果，亞瑟還是感覺自己的神情緊繃，眉毛大抵也糾結成一段不愉快的形狀。  
　　梅林必定猜出他的情緒了，只因他在亞瑟關上高文客房的門之後，自背後擁抱了他，笑容未曾斂去。他將額頭靠在亞瑟的肩上，蹭著他的衣衫，笑聲透過輕顫傳遞。或說梅林早已熟悉了他的性格，亞瑟自忖，已然熟悉了相當久遠的一段時間。思及此，亞瑟的表情帶了苦澀，在猶豫過後總算轉過身。梅林的食指點了對方的眉心一次，神情是純粹的無憂無慮；他看上去是如此年輕。那些總在眼波裡若隱若現的過去，也只有在這類的時刻銷聲匿跡。亞瑟在對方放鬆的懷抱裡重新來過，他攔腰抱起梅林而引發輕淺的驚呼聲；他手臂托著對方的雙腿，直接帶到三樓的休息室裡。  
　　而自己呢？亞瑟能記得梅林的作息、記得他喜愛的泡茶方式、記得他不自覺的小習慣，記得他若是流連於社區的市集便會忘記開店。記得他說我確實喜歡你；要是更浪漫一些，他還會說，可能比你想像中的更多一點。亞瑟記得他們第一次接吻，他察覺對方微微的顫抖是在碰到梅林的嘴唇之後。那時旅店的供電系統仍然出著狀況，視野黑暗而梅林的雙眼是──在亞瑟尚未看清之前，梅林已經深吻了他，並且闔上了眼睛。亞瑟僅捕捉到一抹璀璨的金，如流星般奪目而稍縱即逝，他甚至懷疑自己見過。  
　　亞瑟想這或許就是他們往後的縮影了。梅林永遠能給予他最真實的情感，但關於那些亞瑟無法確定是否存在的事物，無論是眼底沉積的歷史、曇花一現的璀璨，亞瑟皆無從印證。究竟該不該問，他拿不定主意；而在真正弄清楚之前，梅林是不會主動給予他解答的。  
　　那些 _無從印證的東西_ ，亞瑟想知道，對於兩人間的關係，是否至關重要。

　　一路走到梅林的休息室後，亞瑟才終於把人放在床鋪上。他不是很確定自己應該放任這個狀態下的梅林獨自一人進浴室，但他得下樓清潔、整理、熄燈。他稍早婉拒了蘭斯洛主動協助的好意，說到底他不能讓客人幫忙洗杯子，更遑論一位酒醉的客人。於是除了囑咐梅林留心點並盡快返回三樓以外別無他法，亞瑟為對方準備了衣物與吹風機後便下樓了。  
　　回收烤架和清理玻璃杯時，亞瑟莫名其妙地有些吃味。當他贈與梅林這組精緻的水晶玻璃杯與銀製杯套時，他沒想著宴客，他想著的是自己在高文的位置上與梅林對飲。這種吃味的行為實在很幼稚，年齡這樣的東西會在此時強調起它的地位，使他感覺少不更事又愚蠢。梅林不以年長者的身分與他相處，亞瑟不必要向梅林證明自己不再是個孩子；不必要像他總是試圖向父親證明的那樣。但他的感情是直白、莽撞、罔顧後果的，一如所有的年輕生命；於是當他瞥見梅林眼底的閱歷，近乎不著痕跡的滄桑總會冷卻他的年少輕狂，提醒著他有關於那些無從印證的東西。  
　　熄燈前，他確認除了緊急照明燈，沒有任何設備仍在運轉。返回三樓後，他發現梅林並沒有在休息室裡，心頭的驚乍在見到隔壁客房亮著的暖燈後平息。  
　　梅林身著酒紅色長袍，側臥在客房裡的床鋪上。亞瑟沒見過這襲長袍，菱格壓紋的樣式始於翻領、終於被輕率紮起的腰帶。他想將手自領口向下探，確認其下是否像梅林的裸足所暗示的那樣，空無一物。梅林發出的輕巧哼聲帶回他的注意，亞瑟這時才發現對方正戴著自己的眼鏡、濕著頭髮，腿上還平攤著自己的政治經濟學理論。  
　　這東西戴起來確實令人頭暈，梅林說，自亞瑟進房以來首次與他對上眼。他看起來清醒了不少，眼裡僅剩淺淺的醉意在矇矓。比起追究對方將自己的背包翻了個澈底，亞瑟更積極於把吹風機啟動，天知道他濕著頭髮多久了。梅林在亞瑟雙腿的空間中調整了幾次坐姿，他將重心靠在亞瑟的左側以便對方活動右手。儘管他仍假裝在閱讀那本令亞瑟感到乏味的書，亞瑟看得出睡意如潮水般漸進式地淹沒梅林的意識。他愛撫了第五次向掌心蹭去的梅林，順著髮絲觸碰到臉頰的皮膚。亞瑟聽見自己說，下次你也得為我做一杯愛爾蘭咖啡。  
　　梅林低沉的笑聲是活躍於喉頭的幾個音節，他沒挑明，然而得意之情溢於言表；你果然吃醋了。亞瑟收起吹風機時不自覺地撇嘴，他分明相當留心語氣上不要透露任何破綻了。亞瑟任由梅林在自己懷裡轉過身、擺布自己的四肢；梅林慵懶地挪動身體，手按在對方的肩頭、跨坐上對方的腿，舉止是說不出的性感、無須多言的調情。亞瑟完全為梅林所擄獲。  
　　沒預料到會被戴上眼鏡，亞瑟眨眼適應著忽然過於清晰的視野，試圖重新聚焦於梅林的神情。梅林端詳著他一陣子，這樣真不像你，他撫摸亞瑟的臉頰、拇指摩娑對方的嘴唇， _有些事情_ 是改變了。他眼神暗了暗。在亞瑟追問是什麼事情之前，陰霾已自梅林眼裡失蹤，取而代之的是意味深長的戲弄，但沒變地方更多呢。亞瑟感覺熱度湧上雙頰，他就不能別再提吃醋這件事嗎。可是梅林捉住他的右手、引著他穿過酒紅色的菱格，深入長袍的裡側。我知道當你踏入房門的瞬間，就想這麼做了。  
　　亞瑟觸摸到梅林的鎖骨、乳首、肋骨，直至腹部時，鬆開的腰帶已不成阻力了。睡袍底下確實如裸足所暗示，一絲不掛；亞瑟撫摸得到溫暖的肌膚和間或存在的疤痕。他想著有天要以親吻愛撫過它們，同時渴望得知它們的歷史。只是亞瑟還不敢輕舉妄動，大抵是源於潛意識裡的認知──明白一旦問出口，所有的一切將不再相同。梅林雙手攬過亞瑟的脖頸、親吻他的髮絲；亞瑟難以拒絕這不請自來的親暱，於是不輕不重地啃咬對方的鎖骨，感受到梅林描摹著自己頸椎骨的指腹在顫抖。  
　　於後腰處愛撫無數次後，亞瑟終究抵達了尾椎的位置。指尖遊走至臀瓣時迎來意料外的濕潤觸感，亞瑟的第一根手指猶豫地循著軌跡滑入，他的心臟在胸腔裡猛烈地衝擊著。亞瑟因進入後的通行無阻而倒抽一口氣，梅林已經準備好了。即使對方的舌頭沒在自己的口中肆意地探究，亞瑟認為此刻的自己都會失語的。牽著津液的吻依依不捨地結束時，梅林於一枚吻的距離內延續著方才未竟的句子，語尾因情慾而破綻，而你知道最好的事情是什麼嗎？是我也想要你這麼做。  
　　他是在過後才意識到自己已經動作了；亞瑟迅速得不可思議，連自己都詫異。拉過梅林的領口急躁地就要親吻對方，卻忘記了眼鏡的存在，撞上了彼此的鼻樑。梅林第一聲大笑壓抑不住，思及樓下的房客後才咬住下唇；終究忍俊不禁，全身的震顫是笑聲的漣漪。摘掉那礙事的東西後放在矮櫃上，亞瑟的臉染上尷尬的紅，可是他慢不下來。他能怎麼做？對於這使人意亂情迷、神魂顛倒的梅林，亞瑟此刻所想的、所需的僅剩下做愛而已。  
　　於是他狠狠地在對方脖頸上留下恣意而豔麗的吻痕，他聽見梅林被逗樂的笑聲逐漸蛻變為不由自主的喘息。這一連串的豔紅色是會存在好一陣子的，他確信。

　　過後，兩人的衣著、雙腿、呼息、心跳聲全糾纏在一起；亞瑟以手指仔細地描摹著梅林的肩胛骨，它們在掌心底下移動著，像是不諳飛翔技藝的一對翅膀。撫摸著梅林的同時，亞瑟漫無目標的思考忽然被若有似無的音樂聲給中斷。那是帶有輕微雜訊的和絃，旋律在沉寂的夜晚裡顯著，驚擾了亞瑟在性愛後渙散的注意力。這很不尋常，因為他確定在離開一樓以前，留聲機是停止的。或許亞瑟不該信任此刻的自己，畢竟通常在這些時候，他除了梅林以外什麼也感知不到。他凝視著梅林，對方隨著呼吸而顫動的睫毛如鳥羽一般纖長又濃密。亞瑟到底仍無法抑制自己沉醉的欲望，於是過了好一會兒後，才開口詢問梅林是否也聽見了。  
　　梅林的眼神迷離而恍惚，對於語句的理解漫長地穿越情慾的餘韻，幾秒鐘後總算抵達。只見他瞠大雙眼，一點也不從容地支起身體、拾起長袍，咕噥著我想我剛才忘記關掉它了，我現在下去。亞瑟甚至來不及抽紙巾給他或者捉住他的腰帶，他便風也似地離開了。  
　　獨身一人望著被關上的門時，心情向來都是複雜的；亞瑟確定事情不是如此簡單而輕易的，卻不確定自己應該做出什麼反應。他終歸一句話也沒說。

　　音樂聲消失後已過了一段時間，梅林卻尚未回房。亞瑟隨意地套上衣褲後便下樓尋找對方，還沒走完最後一段階梯便看見對方趴在吧檯上，衣衫不整地睡著了。亞瑟不著痕跡地嘆了一口氣，上前準備將梅林打橫抱起時，視線往桌上的唱片封套一晃而過；無論是專輯名稱抑或是作者，都是亞瑟所不知悉的。就像 _那些無從印證的東西_ 一樣。當他抱著梅林輕手輕腳地上樓時，他滿腦子轉的都是這些念頭。  
　　直到兩人安穩地在客房的床鋪上而亞瑟在睡夢邊緣，他才驀然意識到，這是他首次與梅林在這間旅店裡同床過夜。  
　　而外面正落著傾盆大雨。這也是他倏然意識到的事情。

　　亞瑟知道自己正在做夢。  
　　夜晚，亞瑟盯著掛在以樹枝製成的簡單支架上的衣服，想著梅林就是可以如此笨拙，將整個人摔進了小溪裡，順便連行囊裡的換洗衣物一併也弄濕了。兩人與一堆衣物和行李挨在火堆前，洞穴外淅瀝地下著暴雨，大抵也沒什麼天象能比此刻更糟了。事到如今，亞瑟已經不期待太多，只求洞穴外的兩匹軍馬能堅守崗位。亞瑟鐵不下心讓梅林著涼，他把自己的披肩斗篷讓與了對方。於是梅林在昏暗的光線裡，除去卡美洛的豔紅色以外一絲不掛；他在那些布料的褶皺裡看上去是那麼地脆弱，像是他能輕易地被一分為二。亞瑟終有一日會揭穿這不寫實的面紗，梅林的意志與他的忠誠同等堅毅不搖，情願被破壞也不願被分裂。這是很危險的，某種預言般的直覺就這樣傳入夢裡的亞瑟腦海中，這是很危險的，而他卻還不知道為什麼。  
　　梅林盯著亞瑟的視線終究引起了對方的注意，在對上眼之前，梅林又閃避了。這氣氛給了夢外的亞瑟一種意象：他們似乎總是這樣沒完沒了地周旋著彼此。亞瑟希望這不是錯覺，他看得見梅林臉上淺淺的紅，不像是生於火光的映照。亞瑟靠近了一點，是字面意義上地挨著梅林而坐了。他明白在自己有所表示之前，梅林是不會前進的；於是他抓住對方的肩膀，試圖看進對方的雙眼。  
　　他看上去無比年少，真實的徬徨與躊躇，就像亙古亙今所有踏上人生旅途的初心者。夢外的亞瑟想像不出這樣的梅林，在他的印象裡，對方的眼底永遠都藏有那一抹世故的痕跡；而亞瑟知道，要是他非要挖掘下去，他會看見更多過往歷史所積累的刻痕。那是一種傷痛的遺址。  
　　可是無論是夢裡或者夢外的亞瑟都是年少的，他們的靈魂尚未承受那般的重量。於是夢裡的亞瑟看見的是梅林眼底的欲望，他也清楚要得到它唯一的方式，便是自己去爭取它。唯有這樣，梅林才會試著放手，讓自己去想像實現那欲望的可能。亞瑟親吻了梅林，在滂沱大雨下、偏僻的洞穴裡，兩個人、一個吻。當梅林猶豫地跨坐到亞瑟的大腿上時，吻又轉變為好幾個。而亞瑟記得那鮮明的炎、卡美洛的紅，燦金色的龍刺於其上。

　　亞瑟被梅林斷續的呼吸聲給喚醒，他不在亞瑟的懷裡了。亞瑟維持著雙眼緊閉，只因他知道，接著梅林會摀住自己的口、掐掉所有的聲息，並回頭觀察是否將亞瑟吵醒了。過後是一段梅林試圖鎮定的寂靜。直到聽見對方安靜地闔上門、輕柔的腳步聲傳到隔壁的房間裡，亞瑟才真正地睜開眼睛。他專注地聆聽梅林在休息室裡的動靜：對方踱步了一陣子後，輕聲地點播起方才自一樓傳來的歌曲。亞瑟現在猜到它的名字了：Both Sides Now。木門與牆板阻隔了音色，亞瑟僅能聽清微弱的吉他聲──那是恬靜而孤寂的琴弦聲。  
　　而那些無從印證的東西確實是至關重要的。

　　梅林總以為他瞞得住亞瑟。然而縱使亞瑟是傻子，他終究是梅林的傻子；他不可能不覺察這件事的發生。一個月裡總是會有好幾個夜晚，梅林在亞瑟的懷抱裡沉沉睡去後，又於午夜時分驚醒，全身僵直的姿態讓亞瑟也模糊地醒來了。他會以近乎無法察覺的動作側過頭，盯著亞瑟的睡臉良久。接著他會不著痕跡地轉過身，將自己的手掌貼在亞瑟的額頭上，如儀式一般地虔誠又長久。過後，他才會悄悄地離開亞瑟的擁抱、小心地離開床、背對著亞瑟，那一會兒的停頓大抵是他整頓情緒的方式。之後，梅林會將臉龐埋進手心；他的眼淚是寂靜的，只有在幾次換不過氣的輕淺喘息，亞瑟知道，他的梅林在不讓自己知覺的黑夜裡悄然流淚。

♦　♦　♦

　　你非得要現在問這個問題嗎？梅林修長而令人遐思的雙腿纏在亞瑟的腰側，他的喘息跌宕，迭起又衰落，亞瑟的手掌撫揉著對方的乳首，掌下有場劇烈震顫的情慾波動。偶爾亞瑟會忘記，自己不必遐思，他所要做的僅是以軀體觸碰、以心靈感受，便能體會這具象化的濃烈情感。所以亞瑟傾下身給了梅林幾個繾綣的親吻，唇舌糾纏之際沒能忍下咬住對方下唇的慾望；梅林的呻吟說明了他對於一點粗魯的行動也是樂見的。他掙扎了一回兒，側過頭的動作讓半個臉龐埋入羽絨枕堆裡，並發出壓抑未果的嗚咽聲。  
　　亞瑟暫時順從了他。從耳後做為起點，亞瑟在對方白皙而優雅的脖頸上，墜下從善如流的親吻。梅林靜不下來，右手指糾纏進亞瑟的金髮，左手指攀緊對方的上臂；像是不確定自己應該先做哪一件事情：是想再次將舌頭探入亞瑟的口中，還是更想說快點。最終梅林仍然硬生生地把請求吞回去，亞瑟從他上下滾動的喉結裡看出端倪了。  
　　居高臨下的位置，亞瑟的視線始終聚焦在梅林的表情上，有些介意此刻被枕頭阻礙了。支撐起身體，他思考了一會兒後，終究順從了自己內心突如其來的堅持，儘管毫無理由。是，他非得要現在問，只因他的直覺告訴自己，除去此刻這樣親密的時分，梅林都不會誠實回答了。實際上這分明也不是真正至關重要的問題，但不知怎的，亞瑟認定這是一個開始。亞瑟想把握任何足以扯開那些層層相疊帷幕的契機，哪怕只是一小部分也足矣。他終究不能持續活在無知之中。於是他以恰好的力道捉住梅林的下頷，然後完全地按下控制器的停止鍵。告訴我？

　　梅林幾乎是下意識地搖著頭，夜燈的光源映得他眼裡流轉的水光閃爍，像是再少一點點阻力和矜持，它們就會滑下一道使人悸動的軌跡──全都是過度歡愉的表徵。我不知道。梅林像是在討好亞瑟，更像是在放縱自己；拉扯對方的金髮，忙不迭地送上好幾枚點綴般的親吻，中間伴隨著過度換氣的呼息，我不知道、我不知道，我不曾去思考這件事。求你。最後那請求簡直是自主地脫口而出；依照梅林的表情來看，他已經準備好不顧後果地答應任何事情了。亞瑟終歸敗下陣來，這則關於沒有店名的招牌的問題絕對可以擱著。  
　　於是他的慣用手向下探尋，摸到底座之後，將物體極盡耐心地拿了出來。亞瑟呼吸一滯，裡面仍然相當潮濕及溫暖，梅林大概在等待期間又為了自己增添了大量的潤滑液。他深入溫暖的源頭像是在深入一個人的心一樣謹慎而緩慢，梅林抓在他背上的手指被消磨得力氣盡失，只留下四對小小的新月符號後，就鬆開了力道。亞瑟抵著對方的額頭，凝視著梅林眼淚的墜落；在晦暗的夜色裡，那軌跡像極了斷線的珍珠項鍊。一種墮落了純真的錯覺，亞瑟想，他到底是享受的，享受這種幻想中的罪惡感。梅林不再是自身嗓音的主人了，他的喘氣聲和呻吟聲也正纏綿得難分難捨。亞瑟吻去梅林的淚水只是迎來了更多，它們的滋味就像大海；在意識到以前，亞瑟已經以舌尖愛撫過它們的痕跡了。  
　　高潮是來得如此猛烈而猝及不防，梅林並未做出任何抵抗就任它擺佈了。亞瑟甚至沒有動手觸碰他的核心，他僅是多留心了幾回往來的力道、試探著特定的目標，梅林便輕易地給予了他。看在自己與梅林的份上，亞瑟稍停了一會兒，伸出左手撫摸著對方汗濕的髮絲。它們似乎長得更長了一點，亞瑟的手指捲著深黑的髮絲，思索著， _跟印象中不太一樣_ 。跟什麼印象中不一樣？亞瑟愣了一下，停止了動作。也是這個時刻，梅林的雙腿絆住亞瑟的，打亂他的平衡、讓他側身倒在床鋪上後，伸手確確實實地壓住他的肩膀；梅林調整了姿勢，最後跨坐在亞瑟身上。他帶有喘息的笑容放縱不羈，亞瑟在反應過來後，又即刻被對方的笑容給擄獲了。出現破綻了，梅林一邊噙著笑，一邊重新引導亞瑟深入他的體內，接著又說，雖然如此，剩下的你還是得自己來。  
　　亞瑟除了猛烈地吻他、深入他以外別無他法，餘下全都留給獵人的本性指使了。

　　已經是深夜了，寂靜得幾乎都能聽見樓下的老爺鐘搖晃的機械聲響。亞瑟一面緩著呼吸，一面側身環抱著梅林，腦中迷迷糊糊地回憶著梅林打開櫃子、調整鐘鍊的身影。那口鐘總是走得太過緩慢，梅林永遠都需要一再地校正它。亞瑟曾經提議過修好它，然而最後都在梅林有些寂寞的笑容裡無疾而終；好似希望它走慢的人其實是梅林一樣。  
　　梅林總是藏得很好的，關於他的過去、他的歷史，他的眼底有滄海桑田、有凋零中的世故。這些點滴讓亞瑟在生活的角落裡感覺自己不如預想中那樣了解梅林，同時卻又以另一種無法闡明的方式熟悉著對方。  
　　終究，這個解答必定只有梅林能夠給予他。

　　亞瑟用矮櫃上的濕毛巾為梅林擦臉，接著又拿著玻璃杯引著他喝水。還好嗎？他問。等著對方緩過來之後，他會帶對方到浴室裡沖澡。梅林的雙眼仍然充滿氤氳，但是意識顯然清醒多了；他摸索著握住了亞瑟的手，十指交扣。好極了，他答覆，在亞瑟的腕骨處吻了一次，靠著亞瑟的胸口，昏昏欲睡的模樣看上去特別柔軟。還是泡澡好了，亞瑟想著，再等一下，他親吻了梅林的髮旋，再等一下之後就去。  
　　直到梅林伏在浴缸邊緣，盥洗之後的髮絲潮濕地貼在臉頰上，他沾水的眼睫毛看上去是那麼地纖長、深沉、美麗；梅林慵懶地用細不可聞的音量，說或許我是在等著你。亞瑟心跳漏了一拍，內心的直覺發出警報。 _等待_ 這個詞彙，遠比梅林輕描淡寫的語氣來得更加深刻，或者說更加心碎。梅林以同等緩慢的語氣繼續陳述，等著你找到我之後，我們再一起為這間充滿過去的旅店命名。亞瑟猛然回過頭，卻發現梅林在水溫恰當的浴缸裡睡著了。

♦　♦　♦

　　店裡有一架保存良好的古老照相館攝影機，它的氣質讓亞瑟聯想起維多莉亞時代的輝煌與驕傲。梅林聲稱它還能使用，於是在一個不夠晴朗的日子裡要求亞瑟坐正，說我會為你洗出一張獨一無二的相片。亞瑟始終看得見梅林雙眼的歷史，幾乎在每個生活裡的拐彎裡；然而在梅林將勞心費時的成果遞給自己的那一剎那，亞瑟幾乎能在心中嚐到那歷史的重量。儘管他知道那是不可能的，一切要不是過於多愁善感的幻覺，要不是一廂情願的想像。  
　　可是亞瑟仍然擁抱了梅林，擁抱著對方很長、很長的一段時間。他希望自己落在髮絲裡的親吻足以使對方明白，自己正等待著某一天，當對方意圖藏匿的種種終於樂意在自己眼前展開；由對方指間上的紋路帶領、由對方嗓音裡的敦厚指引，一點一點踏實那些太過真實的想像。並告訴自己，有些事情是亙古不變的，正如有些情感早已書寫於星辰。說起來簡直太過老套了，然而這些卻是我始終沒有說出口的真實。而我們的命運是注定被寫在一起的。

♦　♦　♦

　　最近幾日，亞瑟沒有見到太多梅林的笑容，大概是源於接連驚醒而無眠的夜晚。梅林的雙眼逐漸褪為一種晦暗的色澤，眼眶下無精打采的暗沉使它們壓抑成黑夜風暴的慘藍；而亞瑟想念自己極度鍾愛的那對明媚海藍色。  
　　又一個輾轉難眠的深夜，梅林再度輕手輕腳地離開了亞瑟的身旁。只是這回亞瑟不再等待了，他起身、雙腳踏地，在對方來不及訝異地轉身前，逕自環抱住對方。幾次安靜的呼息後，梅林總算鬆懈了，直到這時，他才真正開始哭泣。亞瑟聽著對方終於不再壓抑的哽咽聲音，想著，這一次，他不想再沉默下去了。如果可能，他想讀懂那些過去的意義、剖析那些無從印證的東西。他想知道梅林未曾說出口的事實是什麼；以及在這之前，他們兩個人是什麼。

　　今夜深沉的夜空上，看得見亞瑟讀不懂的星辰。於是亞瑟想，這世上大抵沒有任何一種靈魂比梅林的要來得更寂寞了。他只能緊抱住對方，這個概念本身就帶給他無比的疼痛。

 

 

\- In His Eyes END -

 

 

Mar 31, 2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 紙捲音樂盒（Paper strip music box）  
> * 唱盤式留聲機（Gramophone）  
> * 凱爾特神話（Celtic mythology）  
> * 可頌（Croissant）  
> * 烤架（Irish Coffee set）  
> * 愛爾蘭咖啡（Irish Coffee）  
> * 政治經濟學理論（The Theory of Political Economy）  
> * 老爺鐘（Longcase clock）  
> * 照相館攝影機（Studio camera）（Late 19th century studio camera）  
> * Both Sides Now by Joni Mitchell from "Clouds" (1969).


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In His Eyes 世界觀內的人物與背景設定。條列式、以事件性排列。

✦ 背景人物設定：  
  


  1. 蘭斯洛（Lancelot）：社會人，職業為攝影師。總是不斷地在接案、背著沉重的攝影器材於世界各地到處奔走，經常不在英國。一次在冬季的廣場上，難得沒在工作的蘭斯洛在做街景拍攝；看見梅林坐在長椅上喝咖啡，不知怎地引起他的注意力。他猶豫了一陣子，才前去詢問能不能給對方拍張照片，不作為商業用途。梅林震驚地盯著自己很長一段時間，身軀還微微地顫抖著。蘭斯洛有些心慌。最終，梅林在蘭斯洛準備道歉之前微笑了，握住蘭斯洛的手，答應了。這回反而是蘭斯洛嚇了一跳。
  2. 高文（Gwaine）：社會人？大學唸了不滿一年即輟學，年紀和里昂相同。擅長以各種礦石做手工藝品（手環、雕刻、戒指等等）。為了追求更完美的作品，他曾是鐵工藝師的學徒，也曾去工作坊學習如何製作更精緻的作品。現今正試圖以街頭販售手工藝品的方式來環遊世界。關妮是他的客人。和梅林相遇的契機是因為下榻旅店，那隻精緻的木龍雕塑引起了他的注意。時不時會去店內拜訪梅林。特技是學什麼皆很快上手，學科除外。
  3. 里昂（Leon）：法律系學生。年紀大亞瑟一屆，與亞瑟同校。這兩個人出於某種原因，從國小開始就一直是同校，基本上和亞瑟一起長大。與亞瑟一同參與冰上曲棍球的社團。業餘時間在做快餐店的外送。最近不知道為何，經常在古怪的時段接到同一位小姐的訂單，全是同一組地址。等他意識到的時候，發現這位根本是亞瑟的大姊好嗎。他不確定是否該把這件事情告訴亞瑟，說不準亞瑟早就知道自己姊姊的作息很怪異了。
  4. 關妮（Gwen）：大眾傳播學系的學生。與哥哥同一間學校，但與亞瑟不同。年紀比亞瑟小。爸爸湯姆經營的花店位於梅林旅店的下一個街區。興趣是編織花環，會向高文請教手工藝。和亞瑟相遇的契機是對方來自己的店裡買花，情人節時要送給梅林的。經常參與市集活動推廣爸爸的店，也是在市集上認識了梅林；梅林當時正在拍賣古董的攤位上閒晃。未來會因為進入雜誌編輯界的工作而認識蘭斯洛，之後的故事就是歷史了。
  5. 摩根娜（Morgana）：社會人，職業為服裝設計師；已經有自己的服裝設計品牌，享有盛譽。在這個時空裡，和亞瑟的年齡差距更多一些。現在不和亞瑟同住了。雖然對食衣住行很講究，可是每逢趕作品、靈感突發的情況下，她又不太拘泥於這些小事了。簡而言之，是可以妥協的講究。近來的生活作息不太正常，要求外送的次數好像多了一些，因為她注意到外送員的眼神似乎帶了點關切的意味。
  6. 伊利安（Elyan）：和亞瑟年紀一樣，植物科學系的學生，與妹妹同一間學校，但與亞瑟不同。他也是該校的冰上曲棍球社團成員的一員，在打校際盃的時候與亞瑟、里昂相識並成為朋友。由於妹妹的關係而認識了梅林。
  7. 帕希瓦爾（Percival）：社會人。和摩根娜年紀一樣，潘德拉岡家大樓的新保全。但他真正理想的工作其實是糕點師傅。空閒時會去觀賞校際盃的冰上曲棍球比賽。
  8. 菲蕾雅（Freya）：藝術學院學生，以古物修復為目標而進修中。與亞瑟、關妮都不同校。年紀和關妮一樣。經常到校外進修課程，期待未來能從事修復師的工作，並專精於木製品修復。老家在湖邊，釣具製作為家族產業。不太擅長釣魚，但有項特技是徒手捉釣餌。由於家族事業的關係，認識了經常來釣魚的威爾，兩人成為了好朋友。在參與系上相關講座、活動時，與前來旁聽的梅林相遇了。蓋斯是她在修習應用化學課程時的恩師，之後經常到校園裡向他請益，兩人關係也很好。梅林有一部分是由於她的緣故，才又與蓋斯相遇。
  9. 蓋斯（Gaius）：社會人。在亞瑟所就讀的大學（也是蓋斯的母校）裡擔任化學系的資深教授，過去與烏瑟是同校同期的同學、老朋友。因緣際會之下與前來進修的菲蕾雅相遇，對方也成為他的得意門生之一；也透過她認識了梅林。後來遇到修復相關的應用化學問題，梅林會向他求助。自從和梅林認識之後，便經常不自覺地掛心對方的情況，久而久之成為如父親般的存在。
  10. 威爾（Will）：社會人。高中畢業後便投身漁業相關的工作，鍾情於大海。現今與亞瑟年齡相同。高文拜師的鐵工藝師的兒子，可是他一點都不擅長工藝。因為這層關係而認識了高文，兩個人會相約一起去釣魚。是位神釣手。參與以漁人為主題的專訪節目時，意外遇見了蘭斯洛。和梅林相遇的契機是因為菲蕾雅的緣故。
  11. 茉歌絲（Morgause）：社會人。摩根娜以前的同校同學，和對方年紀相同。雖然以現在職業的層面而言，兩人算是競爭對手，但是私底下交情還挺不錯的。養了三隻貓咪，平常都是交給伊蓮娜家的寵物美容店整理。
  12. 艾德溫（Edwin）：化學系的學生。和亞瑟同大學、年齡與亞瑟相同。蓋斯的學生；在人際相處上有點自我封閉，讓蓋斯有點擔心。興趣是養甲蟲，認為甲蟲的幼蟲真是可愛極了。會到寵物用品店買果凍和培養箱，該店恰好就在寵物美容店在隔壁，因此偶爾會巧遇伊蓮娜。但是從未回應對方友善的招呼。
  13. 伊蓮娜（Elena）：動物學系學生。年紀與亞瑟相同，與關妮同校。空閒時是爸爸的寵物美容店助理，店位於梅林旅店的下一個街區。比起寵物美容，更想經營御馬場。亞瑟的狗也是交給他們家整理。與關妮認識的契機是在食堂內打翻托盤，對方很好心地幫忙。



 

✦ 瑣碎的細節設定：  
  


  1. 亞瑟會騎重型機車。否則他怎麼可能下課就立刻跑去梅林的店裡面；又怎麼可能在上午跟梅林親熱之後，下午上課不遲到。沒有開車的原因主要是由於梅林的店位於小巷內，汽車不易進出、機動性又差。題外話，有次梅林搭了他的便車，事後表示再也不想被他載了，騎車速度太快了。又題外話，伊蓮娜和亞瑟騎車的速度勢均力敵，永遠都只會嫌他速度太慢。
  2. 之後朋友聚會時，梅林不給亞瑟載了，他寧可自己騎腳踏車。若真有需要，他搭蘭斯洛的便車居多。亞瑟聳聳肩表示無所謂。之後亞瑟播電話要求里昂教他怎麼開車平穩一點，每天在載快餐，你一定知道維持車身穩定的技巧。不，不能等，立刻、馬上，我今晚就要學會。亞瑟，蘭斯洛沒可能天天載著梅林到處跑；況且現在是晚上十一點，而我等等還要給你姊送外送。噢，順帶一提，你知道你姊都喜歡在凌晨時分叫外送嗎？
  3. 更之後亞瑟播電話給摩根娜詢問這件事，她想也沒想就回答了，乾脆俐落。噢，我親愛的弟弟，你真不該過問我的飲食習慣，正如我不該過問你的性愛生活。很不幸的是我們現在彼此都掌握對方的弱點了；我想這就是作為姊弟的優點之一。我猜猜，你週六晚上打這通電話給我，是因為梅林在聚會後睡在蘭斯洛家而不是你的。
  4. 亞瑟在冰上曲棍球隊裡面打中鋒（Centre），里昂則是防守後衛（Defenceman）。
  5. 摩根娜駕駛跑車的技術一流。
  6. 茉歌絲的三隻貓咪會在美容店裡欺負亞瑟的狗。
  7. 伊利安相當會栽種植物，但不擅長花藝。關妮擅長花藝，但連仙人掌都會種到死掉。
  8. 艾德溫注意到走道上那隻毛蟲很久了。牠次次千鈞一髮地逃過被學生們踩扁的命運，他心裡在盤算何時要營救牠。但附近太多學生，他不想引起視線。菲蕾雅在蓋斯的課後經過，徒手將毛蟲捉起來放到草叢裡。艾德溫驚嚇，全然忘記自己原先還想把那隻毛蟲當新寵物。



**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)  
> [Gift artwork from my dearest darling, Saya.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338197)


End file.
